


Flaws

by winsol



Series: The Longest War [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsol/pseuds/winsol
Summary: Epilogue, où Bucky fait la paix avec une partie de son passé qui le retenait à Brooklyn.





	Flaws

_You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve_

_And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_

_Dig them up ; let's finish what we started_

_Dig them up, so nothing's left untouched._

 

Après un quart d'heure de marche entre les rangées de tombes blanches qui semblent interminables, Bucky trouve enfin celle qu'il recherchait.

La dernière étape avant de partir.

Il se souvient de lui-même, entouré des bras de sa mère, ses poings serrés pour retenir les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. Essayant déjà de paraître dur et rigide comme un roc – les garçons ne pleurent pas.

Mais ce jour-là, c'était son anniversaire, et quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas sorti ? avait-il demandé. Il ne sort jamais de sa chambre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ?

\- Ton papa est occupé, mon coeur. Avec la guerre... »

 

Il avait accepté cette explication des années durant, une excuse pour tenter de lui faire comprendre pourquoi il ne voyait presque jamais son propre père alors qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Normalement, il se contentait d'acquiescer comme si cette explication était parfaitement satisfaisante pour un enfant de sept ans. Mais cette fois, ça n'avait fait que l'enrager. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il existe des guerres que l'on peut mener seul, livré à soi-même dans sa chambre. Il savait juste que c'était comme s'il n'avait pas de père. Et que c'était injuste.

 

« Mais la guerre est finie », avait-il protesté avec dédain.

 

Sa mère avait secoué la tête lentement, caressant ses cheveux avec une infinie tendresse. Sa voix était empreinte de tristesse quand elle avait répondu :

 

« Oh, mon pauvre enfant. C'est ce que tout le monde nous répète. La guerre est finie ; nous avons gagné la guerre. Si seulement c'était si facile. »

 

Il n'avait rien compris, alors. Ni les mots de sa mère, ni la raison pour laquelle elle avait essayé une larme quand elle avait pensé qu'il ne la regardait pas.

Mais il sait, maintenant. Face à la tombe de son père et à mille autres, face aux cadavres sur lesquels cette soit-disant victoire a été bâtie, non pas dans la gloire mais dans le sang et les larmes. Il a été à la guerre, et il a compris que gagner, pour les survivants, ça n'a pas la couleur brillante de l'or dont beaucoup ont été médaillés, mais le goût amer de la boue dans laquelle tant ont péri. Un goût que rien ne saurait laver.

Et il sait que se battre contre ses propres démons est parfois pire qu'affronter un autre homme – parce qu'on ne gagne pas. C'est comme se tuer. Impossible d'en sortir indemne.

Sur le sommet de la tombe, il pose la plaque militaire revenant de droit à son père. Il laisse sa main jointe à la pierre pendant quelques secondes. Ne serait-ce que pour la froideur qui glace ses os dès qu'il essaie de se souvenir de son géniteur, il sait qu'il ne le pardonnera jamais. Il est, au fond, toujours un gamin plein de rancoeur, en colère. Peut-être le sera-t-il pour le restant de ses jours. Mais au moins, certaines de ses questions ont trouvé leurs réponses.

 

« Je te comprends, lâche-t-il à mi-voix. J'ai fait la guerre. »

 

Et sans un regard en arrière, il tourne les talons.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a un an jour pour jour, je commençais le tout premier chapitre de cette fiction... d'où l'importance de publier aujourd'hui.  
> Cette histoire m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et de réflexion, sur les personnages, leurs sentiments, leurs rapports les uns aux autres ; un travail que je ne regrette absolument pas et qui, j'espère, vous aura plu à la lecture tout comme m'a plu son écriture. Donc, aux personnes qui sont arrivées ici, à la toute fin, un grand merci. J'écris pour moi-même avant tout mais les commentaires que j'ai eus m'ont vraiment touchée. Et, plus que jamais, si vous en êtes arrivés ici, je serais très reconnaissante d'avoir un petit feedback (un dernier, haha).  
> Enfin, je dis ça mais l'aventure ne s'arrête pas tout à fait là ; j'écrirai une dernière partie centrée sur Tony, reprenant ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette fiction (et qui ajoutera quelques éléments à l'histoire de Steve et Bucky, des années après cet épilogue). Ne m'oubliez pas trop vite donc !  
> Pour finir, pour avoir des infos sur mes prochains projets ou juste pour parler de Marvel (ce que je fais volontiers), vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter : @openbarnes ou bien sur tumblr : wintrlust.tumblr.com  
> Encore une fois, un grand merci et, j'espère, à bientôt !


End file.
